A Konaha Valentines Day
by Copkid
Summary: It's Valentines day in Konoha, and Ino hasn't been feeling that Valentines Spirit ever since Sasuke left. Ino sets out to train and unexpectally runs into Shikamaru in the Training grounds... Will hearts finally heal? [Shika x Ino] [One shot] [1st fanfic


**Happiness Could be One Person Away**

Ino sat up from her bed; her sheets cascading to the floor from the sudden movement. Hands searched for the light switch located above her head; She pulled the cord and light flooded her room.

Ino sighed.

It was Valentines day in Konoha. Usually, she would be excited and already off buying chocolates and flowers for her handsome and beloved Sasuke-kun. But no such excitement this time of round. Sasuke left the village for some unknown reason, and hasn't been back for months...he may never come back according to Sakura. She stretched her hands towards the ceiling and yawned lightly.

Sure, boys would send her cards and confession letters, but they wouldn't matter, nothing would... She paused her sulking long enough to slip into her usual outfit; Purple top and skirt with bandages tightly hugging her body where the clothes did not cover. She then put her hair up; after vigorous brushing, into a short pony tail with one stray strand hanging loosely from the side.

She studied her complexion in the mirror, would-be beautiful blue eyes stared bluntly back. She had no energy to spare, her teammates took most of it out of her anyway. Ino collected herself and trudged outside into the ironically bright sunlight. It seemed to mock her heavy mood.  
"Feh..."  
She lifted one hand automatically shielding her eyes from the harsh sun, and made her way to the training grounds.

_Might as well train a bit...maybe it'll wake me up..._

Ino shuffled down the familiar road leading to the woods; several people waved cheerily from within the floral shop her family owned, she could only smile weakly in their general direction-- a poor excuse for a response. Someone walked past her, at a considerably faster pace.  
But she didn't care. She stared dully at her feet and continued her labored hike to the training grounds.

When she reached a clearing in the forest, Ino sat down and started to concentrate all her Chakra. A little meditation could maybe lift the unpleasantness...No use...her concentration broke as her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. Her throat clenched, her eye's threating to let loose tears, her hands automatically reached for her face. The tears poured out.

Shikamaru sat lazily outside on the floral shop's roof top, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape. His clothes ruffled as a strong wind swept by; He sighed, and stood up from his sitting position. He stretched his legs, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and leaped off the building easily.

_It's too windy to be on high ground, too troublesome to go back home..._

He began to walk, arms held lazily behind his head and eyes turned upwards to the clouds--He didn't know where he was going, but just looking at the clouds seem to ease his annoyance, if only a bit. He continued his unguided path until he reached a forest clearing, he entered glancing around the area.

No one was there.

_Perfect._

He climbed the nearest tree and laid upon it's branches. The tree's leaves blocked the winds and shaded him, he sighed, but this time in contentment. A couple minutes later, he heard the patter of footsteps and the rustle of disturbed grass. He peered down the tree, slightly curious. He could see Ino make her way to the center of the clearing he was resting in. He was pretty well hidden, so he was sure that she wouldn't notice him resting here.

Ino sat down, legs crossed, and eye's closed.  
Shikamaru found himself watching her intently. Why? He didn't know himself. He continued to watch; literally, over her, as she sat in complete silence. But suddenly, Ino seemed to hunch over and her shoulders shook.  
Shikamaru was shocked.  
What was going on? Is she _crying?_  
He moved from the branch he was relaxed on, and slid down the tree's trunk.  
His feet touched ground.

Ino held herself tightly and muffled her crying.. The tears ran down her cheeks and over her hands, dripping softly onto the grass.  
But Suddenly, her body was warm, her throat seemed to unclench and the crying came out freely from her body. She could smell something sweet and calming.  
She looked up from her tears and saw the blurry outline of somebody's back. Their hands were wrapped around her shaking body in a full hug. She buried her face into their shoulder, she didn't care who it was.

"Oi"  
Said the person.

"Oi! Ino!"  
Again, that same voice; kind, but strict, she clung to her host tighter.

"Ino! You're going to break my back if you squeeze me any tighter."

She let go of the person, his voice was so familiar...

"S-sorry.." She mumbled

When she looked up at the person who had held her, Her eyes opened wide.

This...must be a dream...?

Shikamaru's face was turned the opposite way, his strong profile outlined in the sunlight. His lip was set in a half curl as if he was in pain.

"Shi...s-shikamaru...?" Ino stuttered, tears still streaming down her face.

He didn't turn, just nodded his head once. Ino stared, as if blinking would make him disappear; She began to cry again.

"W-what, now?!" Shikamaru exclaimed, taken slightly aback.

"It's just-t that..." Ino took in a sharp breath "It's just that, you..."

Shikamaru turned; facing Ino,and looked her in the eyes.

"...?"

"T-t...thank you Shika-kun."

He stared into those beautiful green eyes he had loved for so long.

She didn't cry any longer 3


End file.
